


Cuddle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m cold and you’re cold, so we’re cuddling for warmth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

It was cold, the power had gone out and had taken the heat with it. Kira shivered slightly, disturbing the person next to her on the bed. Malia turned over, wrapping an arm around Kira and pulling her close, burying her face in Kira’s neck.

Kira’s felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“I’m cold and you’re cold, so we’re cuddling for warmth,” Malia mumbled against Kira’s skin. She held the other woman a little tighter. “It makes sense.”

“Y-yeah, I guess-I guess it does,” Kira said. After a moment she closed her eyes, heart still beating fast as she intertwined her fingers with Malia. “Goodnight, Malia.”

“Night, Kira.”


End file.
